ONE-SHOT - Habilidades especiales… o no
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "Special skills… or not" de "AnimeWolfGirl9"] Mika se pregunta acerca de los poderes o "habilidades especiales" que los vampiros pueden tener. Por desgracia para él y para Krul, tendrá que aprender por las malas que algunas "habilidades" es mejor mantenerlas desconocidas (Pequeño Crack)


**_DISCLAIMERS_** ** _:_** _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ _ ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)***_ _Tampoco es mío este One-shot, sino de la usuaria "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción_ _ **~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)_** ** _:_** _Nada interesante que decir, sólo que estoy en un sitio sin señal y por ello no he podido subir tantas traducciones ni fics propios como hubiera querido, sólo dibujar fan-arts de Owari no Seraph y subirlos recientemente a mi cuenta de DeviantART, ahora que el internet coopera (_ _ **por si hay alguna persona interesada en echar un vistazo, allí me llamo "**_ _ **Shadechu**_ _ **" a secas y con mi firma " MEL" debajo xD**_ _) Pero aquí traigo una pequeña traducción que me sacó una pequeña sonrisa la primera vez que la leí, ¡disfruten la lectura!_ _ **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Habilidades especiales… o no_** ** _"_**

 ** _(Special skills… or not)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por "_** ** _AnimeWolfGirl9_** ** _"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika sentía como que algunas de las preguntas que hizo tuvieran respuestas muy… aburridas para ellas. O bien eran importantes o no lo eran; esa era la esencia básica de cómo funcionaban las cosas. Normalmente sus preguntas no tenían tales resultados contradictorios, aunque…

 _._

 _—_ _Yo sé que los vampiros son más fuertes que nosotros, pero… ¿tienen poderes especiales?_ —Preguntó un día el rubio, en medio del silencio. Krul estaba sentada en su trono, con una expresión muy aburrida en su rostro. Ella no pareció animarse ante su pregunta tampoco.

 _._

 _—_ _¿Quieres decir habilidades?_ —Preguntó ella, con sus ojos carmesíes estudiándolo. Estos se estrecharon ligeramente ante su 'error'—. _También eres un vampiro, así que no uses el "nosotros" como si todavía fueras plenamente humano._

 _._

 _—_ _Ah…_ —El rubio no estaba seguro de cómo responder, por lo que decidió continuar en su línea de pensamiento—. _Sí, supongo. Algo que podría ser específico para sólo unos pocos vampiros._

.

La última parte de su frase pareció captar su interés; ella se bajó del trono y se acercó a él, con la mirada rojiza muy pensativa. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación mientras contestaba _—_. _Estas… habilidades a las que tú te refieres… son más como nuestra fuerza al ser determinada por el rango en que estamos, la cantidad de entrenamiento que hemos tenido, el rango de nuestras armas, y así sucesivamente…_ _—_ Su expresión se tornó ligeramente perturbada ante lo que ella dijo a continuación _—_. _Sin embargo, hay algunos vampiros que tienen comportamientos algo… únicos._

 _._

 _—_ _¿'_ _Comportamientos'?_ _—_ Repitió la palabra, no muy seguro de lo que su reina quería decir. Pensó que necesitaba algún tipo de ejemplo _—_. _Si yo tuviera un "comportamiento", ¿entonces qué sería?_

 _._

 _—_ _Yo no podría saberlo…_ _—_ Su mirada carmín parecía tener algún tipo de contradicción con lo que ella dijo, casi como si decir "comportamiento" fuese de gran importancia _—_. _Sólo la observación y el tiempo lo dirían._

 _._

 _—_ _¿Entonces qué hay sobre ti?_ _—_ Mika realmente quería preguntar sobre lo que ella estaba escondiendo, pero él no quería verse reprendido tampoco. A veces, algunos temas estaban justo al borde de la paciencia de Krul y él no quería presionar ese límite. La reina Tepes podría ser muy aterradora si ella se enojaba.

 _._

 _—_ _Yo no revelaré un secreto que podría salir fácilmente…_ _—_ Las palabras de ella no dejaron implicación de lo que podría haber sido su "habilidad". La última opción que entró en la mente del vampiro rubio, era una de las que él estaba renuente a expresar.

 _._

 _—_ _¿Qué hay acerca de… Ferid?_ _—_ Él vaciló antes de pronunciar el nombre del vampiro más viejo. Krul se congeló donde ella estaba, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras un suspiro irritado se le escapó. Ésta murmuró algo mientras señalaba hacia la puerta, y fue entonces que el muchacho se dio cuenta de que su pequeña reina estaba contando.

.

¿Pero por qué? La pregunta no tardaría en ser contestada por una cabeza muy familiar apareciendo por la puerta _—_ _._ _Me llamaste~._

.

 _—_ _¿¡Qué-…!? —_ Mika se acercó más a la reina vampírica cuando el susodicho mencionado vampiro, _Ferid Bathory,_ dio unos pasos por el salón del trono. La vampiresa de pelo-rosa suspiró, señalando hacia la puerta de nuevo.

 _._

 _—_ _Largo de aquí…_ _—_ Dijo simplemente, haciendo aparecer un pequeño puchero en la cara de Ferid. Mika había pasado _-por desgracia-_ suficiente tiempo con el otro vampiro para saber que era un truco.

 _._

 _—_ _Pero, el pequeño Mika llamó por-…_

 _._

 _—_ _Largo…_ _—_ La mirada de Krul se redujo de nuevo, esta vez peligrosamente. Su voz tenía un borde impaciente en ella, la fuerza de esa única palabra casi hizo que Mika quisiera salir de la habitación también. Por supuesto, en ese momento él cayó en cuenta de quién realmente tenía que salir, así que pensó que prefería quedarse y enfrentarse a la ira de la reina vampírica.

.

Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos tuvo que ser _"honrado"_ con la presencia de Ferid por otro segundo; el vampiro de pelo plateado salió de la habitación un momento después. Mika se quedó con Krul por unos cuantos segundos, paranoico de que el Bathory podría irrumpir de nuevo en la habitación, más pronto él tomó algunos pasos de distancia de ella.

 _._

 _—_ _Eso fue… espeluznante…_ _—_ Las palabras salieron de su boca mientras él se estremeció, deseando haber evitado eso. Krul se giró hacia él, una pequeña mueca adornaba su cara.

 _._

 _—_ _Esa fue… su "habilidad" especial, ya que lo preguntaste…_ _—_ Ella regresó a su trono; el rubio la siguió por detrás rápidamente. El hecho de que el otro vampiro se marchara no significaba que no iba a volver _—_. _Siempre y cuando no te refieras a él por su nombre, entonces deberías estar bien._

 _._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa si uno piensa accidentalmente en éste?_ _—_ Mika temía la respuesta a la pregunta, sintiendo como si tal cosa no sería posible. Por otra parte, él había estado equivocado hasta ahora.

.

 _—_ _Lo mejor es mantenerlo tan lejos de tus pensamientos como sea posible…_ _—_ Las palabras de Krul le hicieron palidecer un poco. ¿Qué? ¿Eso significaba que él era un lector de la mente?

.

Mika negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no debía ignorar el consejo de su reina. Las 'habilidades' _—_ _o 'comportamientos'_ _—_ especiales sin duda no eran tan ventajosos como él había pensado en un principio.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 ** _N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original)_** ** _:_** _Entonces, he aquí otro pequeño y divertido Crack de Ferid que se me ocurrió en un día. Probablemente es un poco corto, pero yo no quería hacerlo demasiado largo (_ _ **sólo lo suficiente para que pudieran captar este tipo de cosas**_ _). No hay mucho más que decir aparte de eso, ¡así que espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado!_ ** _~.~_**


End file.
